


In the Arms of an (Ex)Angel

by winchesters_and_watson



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_and_watson/pseuds/winchesters_and_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had sex with some girl named Max and Dean wasn't thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of an (Ex)Angel

Cas came stumbling in the door, after hours of disappearing. Disgruntled, Dean woke up, rubbing the confusion out of his eyes.

“Hello, Dean. Sorry for waking you.” was how the ex-angel responded to the situation.

“Hey, Cas. Where were ya? It’s late. I know you’re not quite used to it, but you actually need sleep now.” Dean replied, full of sleepy concern.

“Oh, nothing. I was just out.” Cas said, looking forward to having the conversation end.

“Okay, well, if you’re not gonna tell me where you were, you mind tellin’ me why you’re lying?” Dean was tired and didn’t want to deal with any bullshit. And, honestly, they were around each other enough to tell. But, he still loved Cas, till the day he died. Not that he would ever find out.

Cas truly did not know how to respond to Dean. He lied because he cared about Dean. He wasn’t sure what they had together, but it was something. He really wasn’t sure what it was, or what it meant, but he was sure that Dean would never say anything.

“I.. uh..” the blue-eyed man kept stuttering, words ridden with guilt and embarrassment from being put on the spot, and just not knowing what to do. He decided to to get it out, and in one, single breath of shame, he spit out, “IwasoutandIhadsexandhernameisMax.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond. He knew Cas didn’t belong to anyone, but that didn’t change the fact that He felt hurt, betrayed and like his heart collapsed. “Oh.”

“You’re upset..” Cas was even more ashamed now.

“Forget it, Cas. It’s nothing.”

“Dean.. I know I don’t know much about humans or real life without being celestial,” he paused, trying to look into the taller mans eyes, “but I do know when someone is hurt, it is something, and keeping it inside isn’t healthy.”

“It’s stupid and irrelevant. I hope you had fun tonight, but I’m tired, so I’m just gonna go to bed.”

“No, Dean Winchester. We are going to talk about it, whether I have to force you to or not. I confessed something to you, now you can do the same with me - “

“Cas, I -”

“What, Dean.”

Dean decided it was worthless to keep fighting, walked over to the fuming man, grabbed his face with all the care and the passion in the world, and kissed him.

It struck the smaller man instantly, and once he got over the shock value, he kissed back. He felt the passion and need through Dean’s lips, and he tried giving him strength and sympathy through his.

When they finally parted, Dean rested his forehead on Cas’, looking straight in his eyes. “Because I love you. You’re my angel, and the thought of you ever leaving me is too much to bear. I’d miss you so much, and I can’t imagine what I’d be if it weren’t for you.” He started to tear up, all traces of manliness in the moment disappeared. Dean knew, especially after that kiss, that he was going to have to stop being such an ass if he really loved Cas. And he really, really did.

“But Dean, that is hardly a sound argument, as I am not an angel anymore-”

“No buts, Cas. I don’t care about that shit. You’re still my angel, and that’s all that matters. All of heaven and hell could be out to get your head, and I’d still love you and fight for you. Cas, all that matters is what we have, and nothing can change that.”

Cas just kissed him, and put every emotion he couldn’t form into sentences. And with that, both knew it was official, and they were going to be together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave comments and kudos - it helps a lot!
> 
> This is my first destiel fic, so.. sorry if its a bit rough. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at: winchesters_and_watson


End file.
